Trois fois où tu n'as pas dit Merci
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: La politesse, c'est surfait.


Yo ! Et voici un nouvel OS écrit pour la Nuit du FoF sur le thème « Merci » qui était beaucoup trop chouette.

Bonne lecture !

 _Trois fois où tu n'as pas dit « Merci » et la fois où ce n'était pas la peine_

Tu es loin, très très loin, de ce qu'on appelle une personne polie. Rien qu'à te voir on le sait. Rien qu'à te voir, moi j'ai su parce que c'est franchement pas poli d'entrer dans la vie des gens comme ça, sans le leur demander, d'enfoncer la porte de leur cœur d'un froncement de sourcil qui te demande même pas le moindre effort. Zeus t'a à la bonne, hein ? Quand tu m'as regardé, il m'a envoyé un coup de foudre en pleine trogne.

 _C'est vers où, Montparnasse ?_

Pas Bonjour, pas Excusez-moi, rien, alors que franchement, ouais, tu aurais dû t'excuser, me demander mille fois pardon pour cette intrusion dans ma routine bien huilée. Moi, j'aurais dû t'envoyer chier, parce que tu sentais les emmerdes, parce que Montparnasse, c'était pas la porte à côté et que j'ai jamais aimé expliquer des directions, mais j'étais sous le choc et soudain plus rien n'avait d'importance. Alors j'ai envoyer paître mentalement mon patron, j'ai abandonné sur un coup de tête mon boulot et tout ce sur quoi je fondais ma réalité, rien que pour le plaisir de t'accompagner, de marcher une longue demi-heure avec toi dans le froid de novembre, plaisir que t'avais pas tant l'air de partager mais il fallait bien croire que si, parce que quand tu es arrivé à destination tu as bien voulu me donner ton numéro de téléphone. Je m'attendais à ce que tu me remercies, juste pour te sortir une jolie phrase toute faite, pour souligner que c'était moi le chanceux, que passer du temps avec toi valait bien tout ce que j'avais lâché pour le faire, mais tu m'as juste dit

 _Salut._

Alors j'ai rien dit, j'ai gardé pour moi mes confessions, mon bordel et mes pensées. Tu es entré dans ce café où tu as rejoint quelqu'un que tu as embrassé en me jetant un coup d'œil.

.

Je t'ai quand même écrit. Je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'il y avait écrit dans ce message, parce que je l'avais tapé, retapé et modifié trente fois en une heure avant de te l'envoyer et que je l'ai supprimé immédiatement pour ne pas me sentir ridicule de ce que j'avais pu dire. Tu as mis trois jours à répondre. Quand tu l'as fait, je n'espérais plus, j'avais passé quarante-huit heures scotché à mon écran, ce qui m'avait valu notamment l'entretien d'embauche le plus catastrophique jamais vécu et des regards inquisiteurs de mes amis. Ils m'ont demandé si _j'avais quelqu'un_. Bien sûr que non. Je ne pouvais sans doute pas t'avoir. Tout ce que j'avais, c'était un numéro, une lettre et des émotions en vrac.

Tu as proposé un rendez-vous, quelque chose du genre, un verre, un coup. J'ai même pas cherché à négocier l'heure qui tombait franchement mal pour moi. C'était toi qui m'avais invité, mais c'est moi qui ai raqué. Tu n'as pas cherché à débattre, tu as laissé faire comme si c'était normal, le prix de ta compagnie, et sans doute que ça l'était un peu mais merde, on t'a jamais appris la reconnaissance quand on t'offre quelque chose ?

Sans doute pas. Tu ne m'as pas embrassé ce soir-là, et je ne l'ai pas fait non plus même si j'en crevais d'envie, mais on s'est promis un autre rendez-vous le surlendemain. Promesse que tu n'as pas tenue, d'ailleurs. Tu ne t'es pas excusé, tu m'as juste proposé (imposé) de venir chez moi après. Même si ç'avait été une question, je n'aurais sans doute pas dit non.

.

Ça faisait un peu plus d'un mois qu'on se voyait – et je n'en croyais pas ma chance – quand j'ai osé te demander. Pourquoi tu envoyais foutre la politesse avec tant de véhémence. Je t'avais dit que tu étais sublime – c'est bien le terme que j'avais employé – avec ta veste en cuir neuve et ajustée sur ton torse. Tu n'avais même pas l'air de te les peler, tu pestais seulement contre le verglas sur les trottoirs. Tu avais répondu d'un air évident que tu savais, qu'en même temps tu n'aurais pas dépensé ta prime de fin d'année pour une fringue qui ne te rendait pas au moins sublime, et c'est là que je t'ai demandée

 _Tu ne dis jamais merci ?_

Et tu as haussé les épaules, regardé le sol, reniflé avant de darder vers moi tes éclairs jaunes.

 _Je comprends pas le bail avec la politesse. Sérieusement, maintenant même les poubelles du McDo disent « Merci », c'est abusé._

Ça m'a un peu cloué le bec. Vachement mis sur le cul, aussi. J'avais rien à répondre. J'ai pas creusé. On a changé de sujet.

.

Maintenant ça va faire presque trois mois. C'est la Saint-Valentin mais on n'a rien prévu de spécial. Tu m'as prévenu que si je tentais quoi que ce soit du genre romantique, tu disparaîtrais dans un écran de fumée après m'avoir latté les couilles. La menace était très sérieuse. Tu as quand même accepté qu'on se voie, en te moquant de combien j'aurais été déprimé à être tout seul pour le quatorze février. Tu n'as pas tort. Je t'ai presque traîné dehors, t'avais envie de rester au chaud parce que tu t'es ramené avec ta fameuse veste qui ne s'accorde pas tant au temps glacial qui s'est abattu sur la ville depuis quelques jours. On a même de la neige. Tu dis que tu détestes ça, mais fais pas genre, je t'ai vu prendre une photo de mon pallier enneigé, quand tu es arrivé.

Tu ronchonnes dans la rue contre ton briquet qui ne marche pas et tes doigts gelés, tu soupires et ronchonnes encore plus quand ton souffle éteint la flamme qui s'était enfin décidée à briller. Quand enfin le bout de ton tube à cancer s'embrase, tu reprends la route où tu t'étais arrêté. J'ai à peine le temps d'entendre un crissement de pneus, de voir la voiture qui est sans doute en excès de vitesse ainsi dans Paris, d'écarquiller les yeux et de m'élancer vers toi qu'il est déjà trop tard, qu'il aurait déjà été trop tard si cette nana avait pas débarqué de nulle part pour te choper par le col et te tirer pour te faire tomber sur le cul au milieu du trottoir. La voiture finit par s'arrêter, au milieu du passage piéton. Il y a des feux de détresse, des bruits de klaxon, et je me tourne lentement vers toi pour voir ta tête absolument ahurie, comme si tu n'en revenais pas. La nana te tend une main que tu ne saisis pas et qu'elle finit par poser sur sa hanche, avec un air à la fois colérique et inquiet. Elle semble vouloir t'engueuler sans oser. C'est finalement moi qui m'agenouille à côté de toi, qui t'aide à te relever. La fille te surveille du coin de l'œil, je t'examine tant que je peux. Tu ne décroches pas un mot. Quand tu reprends tes esprits, tu te penche pour ramasser ta cigarette qui est tombée dans l'action, et s'est éteinte par le même coup. Te voyant te débattre avec ton briquet, la nana t'en tend un, que tu acceptes. Tu as l'air d'avoir un peu passer le choc et elle se permet

 _Dis pas merci, surtout._

Tu lui jettes un regard peu amène qu'elle ne mérite pas, tu me lance des yeux étranges.

 _Merci._

Ce n'est pas toi qui l'a dit. C'est moi. Et je comprends pourquoi tu ne prononces jamais ça, comment de ton prisme égoïste tu perçois les choses. La nana hoche de la tête, récupère son briquet et s'en va. T'accompagner, t'offrir un verre, te complimenter … Tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, je l'ai fait pour moi.

.

.

Seules les reviews permettent de connaître votre avis sur une histoire ! À très vite !


End file.
